Sunlight is typically regarded as unpolarized light. In order to reduce the glare on reflected light, glass lenses have incorporated polarizing elements. The light is typically polarized by introducing a polarization film to each lens element to produce polarized light wherein the impinging light is divided into reflected, absorbed and transmitted polarized light beams by the polarizing lens elements. Coatings have also been applied to lens elements in order to produce a mirrored appearance for the lenses and to decrease transmission of visible light in order to reduce the associated glare.